villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Venec
Venec is a villain from 2005 French comedy medieval fantasy television series ''Kaamelott. ''He is portrayed by french actor Loïc Varraut. History Originally, Venec was a lemon seller in Rome, who chased Verinus for competing with him. Later, he collaborate with Léodagan of Cameliard to hustle Glaucia a large amount of money, then come to Britain. There, he meets Merlin and Father Blaise, who are recruiting knights for the Round Table. Venec refuses their offer, but confides his goal to them: make buiseness with the new king. Fifteen years latter, Venec is a well renowned slave trafficker and also sells torture instruments, weapons and everything that can earn him money. He is also usurer, forger and pimp, among many other criminal activities, and is in relation with pirates, thieves, assassins, spies and almost every criminal in Kaamelott. He also sometimes organizes burglary, whether it is on rich houses or in the castle itself, having created his own guild of thieves. However, despite is known illegal activities, the court frequently asks for his services, notably to organize banquets and feasts, and tolerate his criminal activities, which can be useful for the kingdom, as shown when Léodagan proposes to replenish the fund of the kingdom via Venec's forging. The expansion of chistianism in britain also becomes a boon for Venec, who starts a new buiseness as cathedral builder, wich is, according to him, complementary with slave trade, as it provides him large and cheap workforce. When Arthur and Léodagan decide to toughen the youngs knights Yvain and Gauvain, they ask Venec to take them with him aboard his ship, however the two become ill and Venec has to take them back to the ground. Latter, the two young knights are caught writting insults toward the king on the city walls. When they admit they were influenced by others youngs, Léodagan retrieves them and sell them to Venec, who latter sell them as slaves. One day, Perceval, who constantly wants to prove his capacities, decides to search his own quests. While investigating the tavern, he learns about thieves who attack travellers at night and convices Arthur to join hil to catch the bandits. At the tavern, they start a rumor, telling they are travellers wit lot of money, and, at night, wait in their room for the bandits. They then fight the bandit and manage to overpowered them. They discover the bandit are lead by Venec, who justify himself by saying normally, his victims do not wake up, so there are no need to resort to violence. However, he admit that if they wake up, it turn into bloodbath. When Arthur learn from the Witch Hunter about the christian concept of confession, he share this with Venec, who tells him he ever killed anyone, but selled weaponds wich does it, asking if it count as a sin. With time, Venec becomes more and more confortable in Kaamelott, and starts considering the castle as his own, squatting empty room, much to Arthur annoyance, who see him as a parasite. Venec even push his boldness in organizing dogs fighting and gambits in his room. Du to being almost always here Venec hears a lot rumors, notably one about Arthur wanting to kill the queen, and present him an assassin specialized in celebrities, but Arthur refuses the offer, the rumor being false, even if he asks the tarif. When the Lady of the Lake is banished and becomes mortal, Arthur expulses Venec from the castle, needing a place to hide the young woman. However, Arthur continues to ask for Venec services, asking him to hire a spy to send to Lancelot's camp. Latter, its Venec who organizes he meeting between the to rivals, and even escorts Arthur to the tavern. Following this, Venec reconvert as highwaymen and forms a gang. Notably, he attacks King Loth and his men, stealing their diplomacy present, a cup, wich Venec mistakes for a crown. Latter, Venec encounters Yvain and Gauvain, who are happy to see him, as they feared an attack from bandits. They even naively tells him they brought all their money, in case of kidnapping. Venec swindles them, selling them the "crown" for all their money and even telling them that it normally costs the double. Latter, Venec and his gang attacks a single man, who is in fact Arthur, who decided to take Excalibur back to the rock to recall to everyone that he is the one choosed by the gods. Venec tries to dissuade the king, being afraid somebody else could remove the sword and become the king. He even confess he prefers Arthur as king. However, the situation is a good opportunity for Venec : Peoples comes from all over the kingdom to take their chance, wich increase the frequenting of the roads, and so, Venec's profit, with more and more people to ambush. So, one week latter, when Arthur comes to take back Excalibur, Venec tries again to stop him, unsuccesfully. When Lancelot takes the power, Venec quickly understand the danger, as all the knights and everyone close to Arthur are arrested. He chose thus to risk his life to save Arthur and takes him to Rome, the only place where Lancelot will never search him, saving his life. Personality Venec is the very incarcation of fraud and illegal activities. He does everything that can earn him money, without remorse or hesitation. However, a never see himself as a criminal, only a smart guy. He also as a sort of sens of honor, as he confessed that he never killed anyone directly and tries to avoid attacking people who he had buiseness with. Venec is very smart, and always prefers use ruse and manipulation than violence, using it only in last resort, and always manages to adapt to the situation and gain money. He also seem to be more clever than most of the other character, being the only one to tries to stop Arthur when he replants the sword : he knows that if Arthur fails to take it back, somebody worse risks to become king, menacing the kingdom. However, Venec as some kind of respect for the autority, and is apreciated by most of the court, who asks him diverse services, except Bohort who despise him. His relationship with Arthur is complex : even if Arthur see him as a parasite, both seems to like each other, and Venec has a deep respect for the king, who often closes the eyes on his activities. There is nonetheless limits for what Arthur can tolerate, and Venec is sometimes send to jail. Despite this, and even if he says the opposite, Arthur seems to thrust Venec, even telling him confidential informations, like when he asks him to hire a spy. In return, Venec often propose his services to Athur to his own. Venec's respect for the king is then confirmed in the last episode, when he risks his own life to save Arthur. Trivia *It is unclear when and why Venec left Rome to Britain *In the comics, Venec tells he dislike boats and sailors, however, in the series, it is frequently hinted he uses a ship for his activities, even taking Yvain and Gauvain with him, and commands his own crew. Category:Arthurian Category:Male Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Charismatic Category:Criminals Category:Cheater Category:Con Artists Category:Opportunists Category:Honorable Category:On & Off Category:Thief Category:Forgers Category:Pimps Category:Slaver Category:Mongers Category:Leader Category:Liars Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Burglars Category:Comic Book Villains